


Reality

by queensimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, I just really love this small family of theirs, Light Angst, May is the unofficial mom of the team, Mother's Day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Your Argument Is Invalid, everyone cares for May, undercovermarvelgeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensimmons/pseuds/queensimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her whole life, all Melinda ever wanted was a family, children to call her own. As Mother's Day rolls around, all she can think about are the "what ifs" in life. Since Bahrain, May could never picture herself happy and with a family of her own, but two scientist, a mechanic, inhuman, and director find a way to express how much she means to the team.</p><p>AKA/ Everyone loves May, it's Mother's Day, and they celebrate much to her surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual Fitzsimmons angst but hey, May deserves recognition as an awesome unofficial mother of 5! (8 including Bobbi, Hunter, and Coulson) Of course being the FitzSimmons shipper I am, I did include a small moment for them and slight angst because that's what I do. Enjoy, I'll meet you at the bottom!
> 
> MY TUMBLR: undercovermarvelgeek

It took her awhile to pull herself out of bed and face the day. The Cavalry was never one to pout, or drown in her feelings but today was different. She knew what day it was and she told herself that she would treat it like any other Sunday. Needless to say, May was not sticking to her plan.

Sunlight beams hit her face as they slipped through the curtains in her room. She reluctantly sat up in her bed, her empty bed and looked around. Her eyes landed on the calendar mounted on the wall, she knew what day it was, Melinda always knew what day it was, but something about that second Sunday drew her attention to the date. May sighed and shook her head. This was supposed to be her day, a day that she imagined celebrating with little people expressing their appreciation. Melinda brushed her fingers over the curtain and looked out the window.

It was early, the sky and clouds still seemed pink and the light tints of blue were just coming into play. Melinda had pressed snooze on her alarm at least seven times, deciding she should sleep in like everyone else, but regardless of her efforts, May still managed to wake herself up before the birds had a chance to sing.

As she gazed out the window, a sense of loneliness over came May and filled her mind with thoughts of the family she once longed for. Immediately, the agent recalled the dream she had awoken from and remembered it vividly, causing hot tears to well in her eyes.

* * *

  _Melinda's eyes fluttered open to the sound of a crying voice through a monitor, she felt someone next to her kiss her neck and whisper something as they heaved them self out the bed. A smile appeared on May's face as she nodded to the man that was speaking. Andrews foot steps echoed on the wooden floor as he disappeared down the hall. May sat up in her bed and looked around. Her eyes landed on the calendar. She knew what day it was, May always knew what day it was but today was special. It was the second Sunday in May that the pilot had always looked forward to celebrating. Melinda smiled at the date and turned her attention towards the people entering in the door frame._

_A small girl, at least five years old entered the room cautiously, holding a wide plate filled with scrambled eggs, french toast, and Greek yogurt in her arms. The smell of coffee escaped from the mug in Andrews's left hand as he smiled at the baby boy he was holding in his right. The little girl walked forward and carefully sat the breakfast plate down on the nightstand next to her parents bed before excitedly launching herself forward at her mother. May laughed at her daughters energetic attitude and kissed her daughters forehead before pulling her into a hug._

_"Daddy said it's mothers day!" Fate cheered excitedly. Melinda looked up at her husband, who had made his way to the foot of their bed, and smiled lovingly at him._

_"Yes, yes it is" May replied to her daughter. Fate showered her mother with kisses and more hugs before Melinda pulled her off. "I love you Fate, you know that?" Melinda asked, staring into her daughters deep brown eyes. She replied with a toothy smile and reached over for the plate of food she had sat down earlier._

_" **I'm** supposed to tell **you** that today!" Fate said and tapped her mom's nose before handing her the plate. May giggled and took a bite of the french toast. The small family watched as she smiled in delight. _

_"You're a good cook" she said in between bites. Fate hopped off the bed and unexpectedly ran out of the room. May looked at Andrew in confusion. He got up from where he was sitting and sat next to his beautiful wife. May sat her breakfast plate beside her and reached out her arms to take her son._

_"She went to get your present" Andrew said, passing Eric over to his mother and taking a sip of his coffee. The baby was quietly sleeping but seemed to sense his mother's presence and opened his eyes to face her. Still blessed with the big brown eyes as his sister, Eric looked up and reached his 4- month old hand out to touch his mother's face. She gave him her finger and stared into his face._

_"This is all I ever wanted" She smiled. Andrew scooted closer and put and arm around her shoulder as they gazed into the child's eyes together. "Happiness, a family, this is perfect Andrew"._

_"It's a shame perfection isn't_ reality".

* * *

 The last words from her dream rang in her head as she snapped back to reality. A tear had escaped from her eye and made it's way down her cheek. She wiped it, silently cursing herself out for breaking. Mother or not, May felt as if she needed to be strong, all the time. Don't get her wrong, the senior agent knew that dams break sometimes but if there was one feeling Melinda hated more than emptiness and guilt, it was weakness. 

May wiped her tears, and turned back around to face the dark room. She stared hard into the room at nothing before realizing something that never crossed her mind. The room wasn't homey, May analyzed. It wasn't large and didn't have an abundance of natural lighting like the house she once shared with Andrew. The brick walls made it feel confined and to be completely honest, the green accents were hideous.  _Who designed this place?_ May wondered. She began to miss what she once called home. She began to feel empty and alone all over again. This isn't the life she imagined as a child. This isn't the life she pictured a little over six years ago. May pushed her thoughts aside and swung her legs over the bed.

She froze in her tracks as her eyes fell upon a plate of food by her bed. Waffles, scrambled eggs, Canadian bacon, and half a grapefruit. May looked down in confusion at the plate. Had someone managed to sneak past her? When did this get here? Her brain was asking many questions as she poked at the plate of her favorites. Melinda looked around the room. It was empty. Nothing but her and the lovely smell of the waffles lingered in the room. She put some eggs on her fork and analyzed them. They didn't look harmful. She sniffed them. They didn't smell poisonous. The agent cautiously took a bite of the eggs.

_Definitely Fitz's cooking._

May eagerly took another bite of the delicious eggs and savored the wonderful flavor. Quicker than anticipated, the eggs, waffles, grapefruit, and bacon were gone. May smiled at the nice gesture from the engineer. She made a mental note to thank him later as she got up and made her way to the closet to get ready for the day.

By the time May was finished, the morning had started. She made her way to the kitchen, surprised to find it empty with one agent grabbing an apple. The guy panicked for a second as May walked in, but the panic seemed more like excitement than fear. 

"Doug" May said with a nod, acknowledging his presence. Doug opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out so he settled on a smile before scurrying away. May shook her head and took a seat at the counter. A smirk formed on her face at the thought of her leaving someone star-struck. 

Melinda glanced over at the end of the counter and noticed a hot cup of Jasmine tea sitting there. May looked around, no one was there and it seemed to appear just for her. She grabbed the handle and took a sip of her favorite tea.

_Simmons had to have made this._

The tea was super sweet, leading May to recognize that Simmons brewed the tea. The biochemist had developed the habit of using too much sugar when making tea for anyone except herself. She typically made Fitz tea every other morning and everyone knows how Fitz loves his Earl Grey with tons of sugar. As Melinda sipped her tea, she her mind drifted off to thinking about how different this day- her life would be if she had a child. Quickly May shook those thoughts from her head and noted to thank Simmons also for the kind Mother's Day gesture. 

When she was finished, May rinsed the cup in the sink and headed down the hall. When she reached the training room, her face was met with a note on the door.

_Can't train this Sunday, grabbing brunch with Lincoln_

_-D_

May snatched the note off the door and pondered where Daisy could have gone. It was surly pass brunch now. Suddenly, a light bulb clicked and the agent made her way into the break room. She opened the door and there everyone was, each holding ( some hiding ) something different.

Simmons stood close to Fitz holding a bag of Jasmine tea, Fitz held a box, the perfect size to fit a new high tech watch, Coulson sat on the counter holding an envelope, Mack stood with nothing but a smirk let May know something was waiting for her, and Daisy was grasping tightly to something in her fists. A table filled with various drinks and snacks sat towards her left. A feeling of happiness and confusion over came her but May's face remained completely unreadable.

"Happy Mother's Day, May" they all shouted. Melinda didn't know how to respond as she slowly walked into the room.

"I'm no body's mother" she halfheartedly joked. Coulson slid of the table and over to her.

"Close enough" he replied with a smile. Melinda looked around at every one there, everyone that cared. Unknown feelings of happiness over came and May gave a little smile. Daisy excitedly pulled her in the room as Fitz turned on some music. During the duration of the small party, the team began to bring over her gifts and re-enact moments shared with the senior agent. Coulson came over with the envelop and handed it to May. She looked at it in confusion before opening it only to realize it's a letter. Immediately, the handwriting and witty words became familiar. May looked at Coulson and he nodded, not needing words to confirm what she was going to ask.

May quickly read over the letter and forced herself not to cry. Her fingers gazed over Bobbi and Hunter's signature at the bottom and she smiled. Where ever the couple were, the disavowed agents were thinking about her. They made an effort to reach out and express their gratitude towards the agent. More happiness filled May's heart.

After a while, Daisy nervously approached her S.O with something in her hands. 

"May?" Daisy asked, drawing Melinda out of her thoughts. May looked at her former student who was fidgeting. Concern spread across her face.

"Look, I know you're not my actual mom" Daisy started. May tried to see where the conversation was going. "I know you feel like your just doing your job, but you mean a lot to me. Like, a lot. And I know we have our ups and downs but um- just- here" Daisy quit rambling and held out her hand. In it was the necklace that Jiying had given her a year ago. May looked at it and looked up at Daisy, who was also on the verge of tears.

"Daisy, I'm not your mother" May started, beginning to decline the gift. Daisy just pushed it back it her hands. 

"You've done more for me than my mother ever could. I feel like this belongs with you" Daisy said. May pulled her into a hug, much to everyone one's surprise. Daisy hugged back and gave one last nod before returning to the conversation she was having with Mack.

* * *

 

Towards the end of the party, May sat back down by the bar with Phil and they sipped on their beer. Phil was talking but May had drowned him out, too caught up in her thoughts. Her eyes scanned the room.

Mack and Daisy were sitting on the couch playing video games, FitzSimmons were snuggled next to each other in a chair, in a deep conversation and occasionally sneaking kisses, and Coulson was right here next to her, a friend always ready to talk was sitting right next to her.

Was this a perfect family?

No.

But it's her family, and that reality is good enough. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to cut it short, I planned on writing more and getting this out about three hours ago but I went to Captain America Civil War and I died for a little. BUT IM BACK NOW! I hoped you enjoyed, I apologize for any typos, comments are appreciated, and Happy Mother's Day.


End file.
